When performing some interventional or surgical procedures, it may be necessary for a physician to advance one or more devices through an anatomical passageway, such as those of the ear, nose, and throat. Advancing devices through the anatomy, however, may prove difficult due to the overall size or shape of the anatomical passageway, tissue inflammation, the presence of intervening tissues or one or more other similar factors. As a result, it may be desirable to reconfigure the size or shape of the anatomical passageway or the tissues therein in order to facilitate the passage of devices therethrough. Additionally, this dilatation may also allow for the introduction or drainage of gases or fluids that would otherwise be blocked by the anatomical passageway. As such, devices that dilate one or more tissues in an anatomical passageway may be desirable.